Edward the vampire VS Jacob the werewolf
by journaler
Summary: Bella finally is about to become a Vampire with Edward, but suddenly, Jacob hears about this and tries to take Bella away from Edward. Edward VS Jacob..who will win? who will fall? Review please with cherry on top!
1. Bella thinks

**Disclaimer: I obviously don't own any characters from Twilight or New Moon.**

**-****I'm not a real story person, but I tried my best! I hope you enjoy and please review!**** Tell me what I did well and what I need to work on. Thx!**

**Title: They fight; Paris falls…**

**Bella's point of view…**

_I still couldn't believe that a God like creature like him could be sitting next to me, holding my hand. __I gazed at Edward's features, I couldn't believe any human could look as perfect as him, but of course, Edward wasn't human. No matter how many times I looked at him, it never ceased to amaze me.__I couldn't wait, I was finally going to be with him forever, __and I__ was going to be one of them. I felt my heart beating with my excitement._

"Are you nervous?" Edward smiled in amusement. "You know, we could do this another time if you want." He said hopefully. It was quite obvious he was trying to convince me out of this.

I managed a smile. "I'm as ready as ever." The words came out shaky. It didn't sound convincing.

"Bella please. " Edward his eyes seemed sad. "Are you sure this is what you want?"

I looked away from him, trying not to let that look get to me. "You know this is what I want." I mumbled. "And don't try to stop me now; you know you agreed to it too."

Edward tightened his grip on the steering wheel; his hand on in mine became stiff.

_Truthfully, I was nervous and scared. __Carlisle had warned me on how painful the transformation would be and I would have to endure the pain for three days. I didn't mind the pain, if it was to be with Edward forever, I didn't mind if the pain lasted months._


	2. Edward's fear

**Edward's point of view…**

_I felt my forehead crease as I frowned at the road ahead. My house was near and I wished with all my might that Bella would change her mind. To see Bella suffer for those three days would b__e so heartbreaking __and I wouldn't be able to do anything. Why does it have to come to this? __Only if I had died that 100 years __back…__ Having Bella lose her soul in front of my eyes, even imagining her living hell the way I did every day seemed so…so…_

I rubbed her hand with my thumb, leaving a cold spot on the back of her hand. She looked up at me and I could tell she was scared, her eyes seemed so excited yet filled with fear. I gazed at her for just a moment, ignoring the road that passed by me oh so slowly.

"Bella." I whispered her name.

She looked up at me from her seat; she was trying to look brave as she held my hand to her maximum strength.

I smiled at her, entertained by her act of bravery. She always seemed to try and hide her fears, maybe that's why I loved her, or was it her sweet scent that burned my nose?

"What?" She crinkled her brow in confusion after I stared at her for a long moment.

I thought for a moment, trying to come up with an excuse for her to stay human.

"You know if I change you…" I paused, making sure she was listening. "If I change you, you'll be putting my family in danger. Don't you think its best you stay human, I love you the way you are."

Bella didn't respond, she just lowered her head and began to gaze at my hand that was in hers.

"I know you love me, but being human isn't enough for me." Bella said slowly.

"What about Jacob?" I grimaced as I said his name. That boy irritated me, and to think I was using him as an excuse.

"He won't miss me." Bella's voice trembled. "Besides, you can change me in Antarctica and he won't know that way."

"What about Charlie? Your mother? What of them?" I gritted my teeth.

"Will you stop it?" I was surprised at her sudden anger, though I should have expected it. "I know you're trying to stop me but I already made up my mind."


	3. Bella's anger

**Bella's point of view…**

_The car slowed as we reached Edward's house. My heart began to hurt as I thought about what Edward had said. The pain of losing Jacob was too much, but it was too late, I had made up my mind. I don't want to be protected anymore; I want to protect the ones I love this time. I'll make sure Victoria hurts nobody._

I sighed as I gazed at the ancient house.

Edward walked up to the door and I had to run to keep up with him.

As always, Edward's parents welcomed me warmly into their home. Since today was a special occasion, I noticed that the house seemed to be cleaner than usual, though I didn't think the house could get any cleaner.

"Welcome Bella, it's so nice to have you over tonight." Esme gave me a soft hug like she always did and a kiss on the cheek.

I smiled back. "Thank you Esme."

"Now, I hope you find your room comfortable. You'll find your room upstairs next to Edward's." Carlisle said.

"Room?" I asked in bewilderment. "What room?" I glared at Edward.

"Edward, you didn't tell her?" Esme frowned.

"I was hoping Bella would change her mind about all this." Edward ignored my glare.

"You knew I wouldn't change my mind, and I don't plan to!" I frowned. He really didn't want me to change, did he really want me to turn old and die? I found myself with tears filling my eyes.

Edward stared at me in astonishment. "Bella, there's no reason for you to cry."

"I'm not!" I frowned at him, I felt so childish, crying like I was. My stupid eyes had betrayed me again.

"Edward, why don't you take Bella to her room?" Carlisle suggested.

"Fine." Edward walked off without another word.

I followed quietly.


End file.
